Our Ludicrous Hate
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: It's one of those ridiculous love stories that makes you want to scream. "Tell him/her 'I F'in LOVE YOU' already!" Too bad Sakura hates his gut. While Sasuke is too much of an ... Well, they'll live. AU-Smuttiness's here. wink
1. Chapter 1

_=She=_

[1]_  
_

On Friday, as I walked to my chemistry class right after calculus. I met up with Karin, who had already arrived from the next room. Right behind me was another student, known as Sasuke Uchiha, the hearth throb, oh-so-I'm-the-King kid. He came straight from the same class as I that was only three doors down the hall.

I ignored those two while I took my seat, and calmly pulled out my book to put on the desk. The room was quiet with the three of us waiting for the rest of our classmates and the crazy Cal teacher. Suddenly, Karin broke the silence by starting a conversation with Sasuke.

A strange boy, he was, who always seemed to mock my clumsiness and purposely tripped me while I walked either behind, beside, or in front of him. Damn that kid. My eyes irks at the sight in front of me. It had been circulating around the school more recently, but everyone possibly already noticed it since the end of last year. There were rumors about the two, certain rumors. But who to care, not me. The girl was overly arrogant, compulsively conceited. The boy—sigh—let's just say, he was the average playboy, nothing too new. The usual type, found in dramas. Also a major egotistical jerk, he believed the world revolve around his pebble existence. Nevertheless, they were a match made in heaven. Yup. The cupids must have forgotten to remove their blindfolds when they made a shot at this couple.

However, regardless of how much I don't care, that certain moment of the day, eerie still ran my spine ever since. Out of the blue, he just straightened up and hugged Karin. "Oh, what? We're hugging now?" Her annoying pitching voice squeaked. My ears perked, and I looked up from my desk. I saw the two in an arm lock. The helz. I wouldn't be surprise if they hugged or do anything other than that. But what was with the staring? Me? I looked down when my eyes met his. Okie. I thought to myself_. 'Go look for a closet somewhere or under the staircase if you didn't want to be looked at.'_

But I had to raise my head again. Everyone else started to pile in from the language class, which was all the way in the other section of the school. Awkwardly, I caught a glimpse of his eyes again. Dark obsidian still locked in my direction even when they parted. As if he didn't stop staring at me while hugging Karin. His eyes pierced through my body from behind her shoulder. Noises from the others drowned out the silent.

"Hey, Sakura. Can I copy your homework?" I looked over to my friend. "No." Bluntly, I told him. Something didn't sit right within me. Grumpy, I denied that I was grumpy.

Then lecture started when our beloved teacher walked in, ten minutes late. Each class was only forty minutes long. I love my school.

Keeping that sarcastic thought in mind, my eyes gazed forward. And the three awkward minutes at the beginning of class dispersed. I brushed it off easily but the gaze still haunted me.

What was that about?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only this weird story of teenagers and their raging hormones.


	2. Chapter 2

_=He=_

[2]

"Oh. Come on Sakura."

"Shikamaru. Stop being so lazy. It's the second week of school and you're already like this."

'_What's going on in that pink head of yours?' _I kept my gaze secretive at the girl two seats down, across from my row. Cheerfully chatting with the class number two in rank [behind me of course], Shikamaru Nara, a genius, that was what he was known for. Cheh. Genius for nothing if you didn't actively utilize it. He was the laziest person to walk the earth.

Hn. '_Stop talking to him.' _I was very irritated. Earlier she was gossiping with the blond klutz during Psychology. Then she ignored me when I asked her a question in Calculus. Damn it. We were the only juniors surrounded with a bunch of senior-nerds. At least be courteous. '_Stupid Pinky.' _

Yes, 'Pinky', I gave her that name and had been calling her like that since elementary school. It surely amused me whenever she got all angry from the name. Foolishly enough, she always responded. Heh. Pinky as well as stupid. Of all the colors, she chose to dye her hair. It had to be Pink. Really? Pink. That was an annoying hue of color. I guessed being born with a curvy feminine body, boobs and long legs weren't enough to prove that she was a girl. She had to dye it pink. Then again. What was her real hair color? Hm. I could get that answers if I have a chance to look at… _'Fuck.' _That was too much thinking.

"Hey. Give it back." They were creating a ruckus now. In a class of eight, it was as if the room was packed with twenty screaming kids.

Keeping my head low, my eyes glanced sharply in her direction without moving my head, giving the impression of me, resting on my arms. I could feel the heat building up within my stomach. Anger filled my mind at the earlier incident.

She was unaffected. Effort wasted and I had to sacrifice my [godlike] body to give that red head a hug. Wanting to tease her mad, to know what her reaction would be like when I hug her rival in debate team. I thought she would throw a couple of her bad pun comments at me. Or better, a bitch fight. But all I got was a dim-witted blank face. Argh. Of all the girls, why did Karin have to be the first one here? Ino would have been a better choice since those two always fight in the hallway. A friend hate-hate relationship—they called it. Girls. Too bad she wasn't in any of my classes. Hn. Then again, it was lucky too, less fan girls to annoy me. It was enough to have Karin and the other girls in this class. And there were only three, including Pinky.

Sigh. Okay I admit it. That hug was pretty 'okay'.

Fine. It felt 'nice'. Karin wasn't lacking much girl [woman] complex. Her body was acceptable since she _is_the vice-captain of the cheerleader team. However, there was her irritating pitchy voice, a showoff-over-achiever attitude, and everything else synonym to a drama queen. She did have her good side but… My body suddenly shuddered as my eyes accidentally spotted Karin, a seat further up from Pinky.

'_Is she licking her lips while looking at me? __The Fuck?' _Yes. A really long thankful sigh from me, she didn't meet my gaze.

I gave an inward snort as I remembered how Karin acted all modesty and slightly shy away when I hugged her but she didn't let go when everyone else came in.

I closed my eyes for a bit. Thinking. Why did I do that? Why did I hug Karin in front of Pinky? I groaned into my arms.

Damn. That teacher. Must he always be so damn late?


	3. Chapter 3

_=She=_

[3]_  
_

"Mor'in Sak."

"Hey there!"

"Are you going to the away game Friday?"

"Sakura. Miss. Shizune wants to see you after school. I think it's about the decoration."

Such a usual morning, I walked through the front entrance greeting everyone in the hall with my famous cheeky smile. Really. I could never stop smiling. I'm just cheerful all the time. It always made my days bright and awesomer.

Thud!

Okay, I lied. It wasn't _all the time_.

Groaning in pain, I looked up from my fall. _'Uchiha!'_ Standing like a concrete pole in his soccer jersey. I shall correct myself. I'm _glaring _up from my fall and hoping somehow it would make him disappear. Poof. Gone forever.

Seeing the boy made my day gray in all aspects. "Hn. Did you left your brain at home again...Pinky?" _'Argh! Stop calling me pinky.'_ Okay, maybe my hair was a little reddish hue but…

Fine!

It was pink! Neon Pink. But it was not my fault. I had ... argh never mind. It was not of any important.

"At least I have one to left it at home." Standing up, I brushed the dust off my jeans. "Your's never there to begin with." Picking up my books and bag, I smirked my triumph grin as I walked away from the fuming boy.

Victory sure was sweet.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ding.

Finally. Oh how much I hate History. I couldn't wait to get to psychology. All we had to do was read the text and went on the computer. Typed a few sentences and done. It was an easy hundred. I smiled wider, remembering the last time Naruto showed me an fml in the class. It was darn funny. I couldn't stop laughing.

Dodging my way through the heavy traffic of this cramping hallway, I walked on my own to my class. Never like grouping in the hall much. Well sometimes, on occasion with my friends, but to me, it was blocking the hall way and a waste of time. Get to class early and talk freely.

All of a sudden, I felt this aura, evil aura. '_What!?' _ I slowed my pace to get away from 'that' boy again. What was with him today? I saw him every time I turned a corner. "…" '_Don't walk beside me.'_

'_Okay now. You're going to block me.'_ Urgh. I should have walked faster. At this rate, we would both be late. And I know, even when Mr. Iruka was an easy teacher. He was very strict about late students. '_Come on!' _Mentally urged this boy to pick up the pace or move away. There was a whole hallway.

Ding.

'_Damn it. No!'_

[...]

I should have smile more, earlier. Right then, my face was as red as a bottom of a baboon from anger building up within me as the "detention" slip crumbled in my hand.

'_Fuck you. Uchiha!'_


	4. Chapter 4

_=He=_

[4]

Tick tock tick tock ...

Normally this would be considered as torture to me, but not today. I can feel myself smirking uncontrollably as my eyes settled on the pink blob in front of me. Her pen tapped frantically. She was mad. I know. She was really mad. The way her face was red, almost exploding, when Iruka gave her the detention slip yesterday. Her pink lips were gaping wide, green eyes bulked out, flabbergasted. She needed to learn her place, how dared she insulted the existence of my brain. Clearly. I'm the higher intellectual one.

"Uchiha." The annoying sound of Azuma snapped my trance. Not that I was staring at how slender the back of Pinkie's neck, the way her high pink pony tail was swaying in front of it. What would it feel like kis- "Uchiha! Stop dazing and do your work!" Damn. Not again.

"Of all the days for you two to get detention. It has to be Friday." Sitting behind his mighty desk, Azuma was munching on pocky stick as a way to cure his addiction to smoking. Hn. Like hell, he would stop. Last time, behind the gym for no apparent reason [cough cough], I saw him smoking his lung off. Teacher my ass.

"Uchiha, I'm a bit tired seeing you. But Sakura?"

"Hmp. If someone wasn't blocking and lagging in the hallway. I wouldn't be here." Raising her sweet...I meant voice. Just voice. Nothing was special or cute about her voice.

Once again, all her hatred was directed toward me. When did this all start? If I was not wrong, and I know, I do have pretty good memory. Sakura and I were 'alright' years ago. But she had to reach puberty, growing taller, slender,_bigger__..._ This girl, she was getting on my nerves receiving all those attention from the lechers in our school. Hmp. No longer the tiny girl, with wimpy limbs, big forehead, she was ... different. Only a summer and she was ... '_Hn. What the helz?' _Shaking off those thoughts, I returned to the annoying time wasting 'homework' I have to 'complete' in detention. Hn. Good. It was done then. I didn't have to do it—more like copying—between classes on Monday.

Better. I would have all my free time tonight ... for some entertainment.

"What?" Green eyes turned around, getting her fallen pen. "What are you smirking like an idiot for?"

"Nothing." I lied. Surely, I wasn't that dumb to let myself be in this wretched detention room with an addict teacher. It was give and take. I'm doing the giving.

I shall enjoy the taking later. Keeping in mind there was still forty-five minutes left. I continued doing my work.


	5. Chapter 5

_=She=_

[5]_  
_

I hate you Uchiha. I hate you Uchiha. I hate you Uchiha.

Kick.

"Oow." As my leg just made a hard contact with the rock on the ground, I cursed in my head all the things went wrong. All because of that stupid detention which made me late for the last bus, I had to walk home lagging along with me the stacks of textbooks, the project I needed to finish. F.M.F.L. And now soaked. Drenched like a duck. I was standing under a store's overhead thingy to hide my body from the pouring rain. Oh why must it be today of all the day. Why me? "Argh!"

Beep Beeep.

A distance honking of the car made me jump slightly. I turned my head and the last name '_Uchiha' _Burned in my protectively in his car, unblemished from the prickling rain, Sasuke drove his way toward my pitying figure. Was he mocking me? So what!? If he could drive. Hmp. Being the oldest in the junior class didn't make him any better.

"Hey!" His voice shouted out from the rolled down window. "Get in!"

Hmph. Like helz I would. I was done with this kid. He was unbearable. No matter how good looking, smart, charismatic he was. All of those things were drown out by his jerkiness. "Pinkie. Come on. Get in!" Hmp. What else did he want from me? Getting me into trouble. Wasn't that enough?

"No thanks!" I told him a piece of my mind. No matter how nice it would be to get home right now. I would never step in that car to enjoy the dry comfort and warmth. _'Damn it. Must not get lure in to luxury. Must think hate thoughts.' _

Slam!

I backed a little seeing him get out of his car. Drenching his clothe with the rain to run to my side. Then, in all of a confusing moment, I was sitting in the passenger seat, safely buckled. Frozen motionless, as this rude guy drove me home. '_Does he even know where I live?'_

'_#$%#!#%!'_

'_He does.' _

Feeling the car came to a complete stop. My eyes were still widened. In fear, perhaps? "Um. Thanks for the ride." Hand pulled on the handle, I was about to get out.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I turned to him in astonishment.


	6. Chapter 6

_=He=_

[6]_  
_

Turning off the engine of my car, hand readied to unbuckle the seat belt. I could predict what her answers was going to be. Hey, who wouldn't want the Sasuke Uchiha driving them home? The female population would kill for me just to let them touch my car, let along be in it. This girl was no exception.

"No."

Yea that was what I thought she wou- wait. Pinky said what?

"Hn?" I raised my eyebrow at her as if she actually had normal color hair or something.

"Thank you for driving me home. But I have a lot of thing to do and well... I need to get start on them now. Um... Well. See you in school tom!" And she got out. Shocking expression was hidden behind my blank stare. My coolness reputation was too high to let my face cringe. Watching closely as she dragged her books and project to the French doors of her house.

I waited until she had gone behind the door, safely inside.

Groaning behind the tinted window, I slammed my head on the steering wheel. Oh. Why couldn't she be like normal girls? Then again. She wouldn't be "the girl" if she was like the other sluts in the school.

_Vrrm Vrrrrmm_.

"Hn?" Who was this?

---"Hey Sasuke!"--- Oh, it was her.

"What do you want Karin?" The phone slightly moved away from my ear to protect my eardrum from her pitchy voice.

---"Are you going the game tonight?"---

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

---"Oh. I just wanna know. I have to be there early to set up and stuff. You know how busy I am. They can't do anything without me. Ahhaa. Sasuke?"---

My eyes were still glue to the door, not paying much attention. "uh... huh? Yea. You're busy. So..." Get to your damn f'in point.

---"Oh. I just wanna know if you want me to reserve you a seat. It'll be the best one."--- Hn, I should have asked Pinky. But she had homework ... Wait a sec. It was the weekend. What the helz? She could do her homework or whatever she had to do tomorrow or Sunday. Even if she was a study freak. There was no way, she was that of a freak.

"Uhm. Make it two." My head was forming a perfect plan.

---"Oh you know I can't sit and watch. Ahaha. But two seats it is. I got to go now. Can't wait to see you... and everyone else!"---

Turning off my phone without a parting, I quickly get out of my car. Letting the light-rain drizzled on my shirt. Damping my already drenched head.

Ding Dong.

Coolly standing as the door opened, I propped my hand on the doorframe waiting. She was better not refusing if I ... Sasuke Uchiha, ask her personally.

Click.

My coolness slipped away as I was face to face with the girl who just left my car a while ago.

"You haven't left, Sasuke?" #$%^&* She was fucking in her ...


	7. Chapter 7

_=She=_

[7]

Click. The door was closed.

Phew. Finally, I was home. Carelessly I kicked my beat-up skate shoes on the side and walked straight to my room, carrying all of the troublesome luggage. Hm. Troublesome. Man. That lazy beef was getting to me.

Pealing off the drenched garment of my attire, the bathroom was my next destination. I hate rain. I hate it dearly. I hate the way it made my day turn from sunny to gloomy. But then again. I hate it as much as I love it when it rained during the night. The sounds of the drippy drops make me feel at ease. The raindrops were like a lullaby soothes me to sleep. And you would understand if you suffered from insomnia. _Sigh~ _I really need to get out of this mess. So sticky. I hated wet clothe. Hm. I hated a lot of thing today. Especially that certain Uchiha.

"I hate you Uchiha!" I could say that a thousand times. Damn him. Turning me into this … hater figure. What was with him? _'Want me to invite you in?_ _Helz no!'_

Finally freeing my body from the sodden article, I turned the knob of my shower stand to let a stream of warm water rushed down. '_Ahhh… it feels so nice.'_

_Ding dong_

"?!!!!" '_Who could it be at this time?'_ I turned off my shower. Quickly taking a tower from the rack and wrap it tightly around myself. Maybe I should have quickly redressed myself. But eh. It was probably a UPS man dropping off something I ordered. I hope it was those tee shirts from Threadless. _'Wah!'_ Then again. It could be a child molester. I got a list from a friend a few days ago. Man. There was one living fifteen minutes from me. Okay, maybe I should go back and re-dress.

_Ding doong_

Nope. It was not the ups man. They only rang the door bell once. Yup. Molester. Yup. Oh. Never mind. I recognize that chickenass hair anywhere. Continued to my front door, indifferently opened it. I swear I saw him jumped a bit from seeing me.

"You haven't left, Sasuke?" I looked up to meet his eyes. '_Hot.' _Damn it, no. Not hot. Keep it to yourself Haruno. This is the enemy. Don't. Fuck. He looked so … Argh. Why was his hair wet, making it so … gah I wanted to run my finger through … _'No no no.'_ I could feel my hand gripping the door handle tightly. Luckily, it was hidden behind the door.

"What do you want?" Gathering up all my bitterness to bring out a harsh tone.

"I need to use your phone. Mine is dead." He stepped right inside without consent.

"Oh." _'Go ahead in. you don't need any permission. Sir Kingly highness.'_ Sarcastically, I thought in my head as my face made mocking expressions behind him.

Suddenly Sasuke turned around.

My body shivered as he stopped next to me and leant down. The heat came from his breath was making me uneasy. "Cute Mickey towel you got there."

F.M.F.L.


	8. Chapter 8

_=He=_

[8]_  
_

The cheering of the crowd exploded the air. The stadium bleacher was vibrating violently with the crowd cheering for their supporting team. However, in a particular seat, a damaged soul sulked with gloominess. Apparently next to him, wasn't a certain pinkette, who wasn't supposed to refuse his offer.

_"I'm sorry but …" _The helz with her reason. No matter what I would say, she would find all kind of reasons to refuse. It was as if she couldn't bear to be anywhere within a proximate perimeter with me. "Hn." This crowd was starting to be a real tick off. Today was not a good gaming day. The bench was wet. The air was stuffed. And the batting red eye lashes of Karin were starting to creep me out. '_She's over doing it.' _

Looking at the girl who was making herself seem important in the field. Instructing or rather, terrorizing the rest of the players with her screeching. It distinctively echoed with the cheering._ 'My head.' _I rubbed my temple in attempt to ease the pain surging through. Or a way to hide my identity. Sitting next to this dobe was really an embarrassment. Glancing up to see him, jumping like a second grader.

Naruto Uzumaki, a childhood friend, I may dare to classify him.

"Oi. Where are you going? The game is almost over and it's getting good!!" Hearing him calling me back. I waved goodbye without turning around. Forcing my way out, I stepped down from the bleacher, slightly a mess from the crazy crowd. Straightened up my attire, I was ready to walk out of this place. Discretely, my eyes looked back. Good, she hadn't notice. Making my exit as quiet as possible, Karin wasn't going to cling to me again. No. Not this time.

The parking lot was partially cleared, saved for the few potheads looking for thrill tonight. I walked past a group, got in to my car and bolted right out into the highway. But not in the direction of my home.

[...]

From afar. Her house's lights were not on. '_Where can she be? One she lied. Two, this girl is totally messed up to be asleep already at this time, along with her family. Who go to bed before ten on a Friday's night?' _

But driving closer almost passing, I noticed a crouching silhouette in front of her front door. '_What the?'_

Making another round around the block, the car stopped at the house. Under the dimly lit light, I could make out the tiny frame. The pink tresses dully gleamed. Silently getting out of my car, my body was closing to the girl. My ear ached from hearing the sniffing and the sobbing.

"Hey. Pinkie. What's wrong?" I stood before her.

Glistering emerald looked up to be in vain. '_She's crying.'_ Shocking expression showed on her tears soaked face. Possibly not she wasn't expecting to see me out of the rest of the world to be there during her moment of weakness.

Hastily placing her head between her bent knees again, she stifled her cried. Not wanting to let me see more of her pathetic feature. "Go away." She mumbled out.

But I couldn't. Instead, I sat down next to her. Shocking myself along with the girl as my arms reached out to pull her body my direction. Lending her my shoulder. To my surprise she didn't show any hesitation nor protesting against my action. She just simply rested her head there, as my hand settled on the ground behind her. The other on my bent knee. Not bothering to ask anymore question. I let her tears soaked up my shirt.

And we stayed like that.

Maybe tonight wasn't that bad. For my part that was.


	9. Chapter 9

_=She=_

--"Hey Sak. Are you free?"--

"Yea. Of course I am. It's Friday." Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! My heart pounded a thousand beat per second as I continued the conversation. Gripping the tiny object, I was on the verge of breaking my usual character. ---"Good."--- I heard his voice coolly replied. My mind rush a millions thing that could happen then I sworn my heart just stopped. ---"I'm out side right now. Will you come with me to this place?"--- A date! My heart was jumping up in joys as I tried my best to answer him in my upper most stable voice. But the anxiety exploded inside my body. All I could utter was. "H-huh?"

---"I'm in front of your house now. I need you to come with me. Can you come out like right now?"--- He asked again. I giggled a bit knowing that he was trying his best to be polite and patience. "Y-Yes. I'll be right out." I quickly jumped out of my bed and changed in to a completely different outfit.

[…]

I had no idea how fast it was but in no time I was sitting nicely in the passenger seat right next to …………… Nara Shikamaru. Hearts hearts hearts fluttered around. '_Aw.'_ His car was so nice. So clean. His driving posture was … woa. He looked so cool.

For the whole time, I had been secretly glimpsing my eyes every second to look at him. This boy. Not perfect, but I was positively sure that he was all I could think of. And I couldn't believe it. We were going on a date. Well. Not really. He didn't really ask nor say that it was a date and I know he was lazy [aka shy] like that. What was I doing? I shouldn't act like this. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. And Sakura don't get all hype up and acting like a girlie girl just because the crush of her life is driving her to … who knew for Pete's sake where.

"Uh. Where are we going?" I asked him, hoping my voice wasn't high or anything annoying. Oh Gosh, how I am right now was already annoying to me. When did I ever start to play with my hair like this?

Urgh. I shivered a bit, unlocking my hand from my hair and settled it back on my lap. My ears attentively listened to his words. "We're going to Konoha Shopping Plaza. I'm sorry, my bad. I was in a rush and ahhaahh" I awkward laughed. "I'm pretty nervous right now." His eyes were fixture on the road. His nervous laugh was easing my own anxiety. Shyly asking him even though I knew well of his motives, "So why are you so nervous?" In truth, no one knew of the tiny crush of mine. I never openly showed my affections. But, perhaps of that. He finally noticed me on his own accord. It was perfect! Tru-

"You're good friend with Ino. Right? Ahhaa. Of course you are. What am I asking?" He laughed again to hide hid nervousness. But for me. Something unnerving just unveiled. Why was he asking that? "Um yes you can say that." I answered him anyway. I started to regret this.

"Sakura. I owe you so much. The homework and stuffs. Now this. I can't believe you would agree to come with me. I always knew you're a great friend." What was this? Friend? The helz. I kept my silence as he continued talking. "Ino finally agree to give me a chance. I rushed over to you right away. Okay. I know. You're in shock. But don't leak this out." Smiling, his face was bright as the sun against the dark lit night of our surrounding. "I want to get her something. Ugh. This girl better be appreciative because I'm going out of my way to treat her nicely." Stopping at the red light, he turned to me with his smile. I wished that smile was something else, besides the gratitude. "So, you're ready to help me with the shopping." So unusual to see him like that. Talking about _her_ would make him like this. _'Ino, you're a lucky girl.'_

I forced a smile, but I was truly happy for them. "Uhm." Nodding my head.

[…]

"Let me drive you home."

"No. I can take the bus."

"But it's late."

"Oh please. It's only eight. You'll get in to heap of trouble if you're late for your first date. Ino is going to torture you. You won't get another chance mister."

"Yes. That troublesome girl. But do send me like a text or a ring so I know you're home."

"I'm not a kid. But if it makes you feel any better. I will. And you better not forget my …"

"One week free lunch right? Got it."

I laughed heartily as I began to turn away. My smile faded, walking a couple more steps. I smiled again to turn around and waved my hand to his back.

Waving goodbye to my first crush.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Not even bothered to walk in to the house, I just sank my body onto the front step of my doors. Damn, all of that walking around, window-shopping and everything else did a toll on my body. I aimlessly cruised alone, among the crowd. Not wanting to return just yet until my mind was able to sort out its troubles. It was the first after all. I convinced myself. All was a part of learning. Experiencing life. My gosh. What was I talking about? I was only in high school.

Then message ring woke me up from my thought. Opening my phone, I saw the time. '_Nine forty seven pm.'_

**--New Message—**

**Sry Sak. I wanted to reply much earlier **

**but its good that ur home. **

**Ino loves the gift. **

**We're having great time.**

**Thankyou again.**

Ah. They were finally here. Tears. Good. I couldn't hold back these tears anymore. After tonight, after all these tear, it would be a whole new day. I would be back to normal. Everything would be after I sobbed my eyes out for sure. Too drown in my own tears. I didn't pay any attention to my surrounding. My ears were deaf from my own sobbing.

"Hey. Pinkie. What's wrong?" That voice. Looking up, I was in shock. What was he doing here? Mocking me? He didn't even have a clue what happened. Why must he always be near every time? Stomping me further in to the vault of humiliation. Urgh. I covered my swollen face again. "Go away." I told him.

But.

My body jumped as he sat quietly sat down and pulled me to him. _'What is this? What are you doing?'_ Perv. Oh, whom was I kidding? I didn't want to fight it anymore. Freely letting my tears flow, I buried my face to his shoulder. Glad that he didn't ask anything. Just simply sitting there with me.

…

"Uchiha. I hate you." I mumbled out. To remind him... and myself.

"I know." Was his reply.


	10. Chapter 10

_=He=_

[10]_  
_

"Uchiha. I hate you." I heard her mumbling out as her face buried deep to my shoulder. Tears continuously shed.

"I know." Was all I could utter out. There was nothing else I could do. Certainly, something must had happened for her to be a wreck like this.

The annoying Pinky I knew never had a breakdown. Last time I saw her cry was centuries ago when we were still in preschool. It was when stupid Chouji took her snack. She was crying while beating the poor boy with a stack of construction papers. Til today from that incident, the mighty champion school wrestler was still in fear of her.

'_Anyway.' _I doubt it, that she would tell me anything. Though, I was still a bit surprise. I thought she would give a spasm and chase me away. Who would have thought, from just driving by her house for the heck of it to this. But. I guess this was alright. A teary Pinky was actually better. More feminine. More vulnerable.

Looking down at her, all I could see was the messy pink head, her fallen bang covered half of her flushed face. Wet trails of fresh tears were still visible on her cheek. She seemed to be calmer now. '_NO.' _Actually. She was sleeping. '_The fuck?' _

I backed away to catch the unconscious body in my arms. My hands shook her lightly. "Oi. Pinky. Wake up." It was no avail. She was out dead as a light. Puzzled. I had no idea what to do with the bundle of pinkness. _Well. _There were alot of 'things' I could do. But I was still young, and too good looking to get kill afterward. Shudders.

Searching through her bag, I found the house key. After a long while of extremely awkward moving, and struggle, I finally was inside with the girl flopped on her bed. I hope it was her bedroom. "Damn, you're heavy." Now, what should I do? Leave? Where was her parents? The question popped up in my head as I walked around the dark empty house. No one was home.

"Ugh. Well. Hm...." Scratching up the back of my neck. There was only one solution. And it resulted in me, spending the night on her living room sofa.

It was not the most comfy thing the world. Pinky owed me this one.

o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Bathroom.' _Was the first thing crossed my mind as my eyes opened. Scanning the surrounding under the dimly lit morning, I was lost.

'_Where the F*CK am I?'_ Another of those nights again, I bet. Those really need to be cut back; I could feel my brain cell deteriorating everyday. '_Whose house is this again?' _Searching for any clue, my mind was shock with flashbacks as my eyes landed on the portrait of '_Sakura Haruno_.' Her school picture from last year was staring at me on the wall of the entrance way. Last night came rushing back, and I remembered seeing the broking girl sobbing her chest out and everything after that. '_Hm. Guessing she's still asleep. Good. I'll just borrow her bathroom and zoom out of here.'_

Like nothing happen.

Finally, after a short moment of opening every door I found, the bathroom was closer than appear. I quickly did what I had to do. My body felt like #$% since her house was like the Sahara. It was only early fall, extreme heat wasn't needed. Feeling my muscle relax after the relief of body fluid, I felt much awake._ 'Time to go.'_

Without warning, the door suddenly opened. And before I could react.

"What the fuck Uchiha?! Why are you in my bathroom!?"My ears exploded from the familiar voice."And in boxer?!"

'_Oops.' _


	11. Chapter 11

_=She=_

[11]_  
_

"Stop staring at me. I'm making you breakfast."

"Hn." Ignoring his grunting, I concentrated on flipping the egg in the pan without breaking it. I couldn't help from glancing to the side again, secretly under my messy bang. Truthfully, it was pretty hilarious, seeing him sat there, now fully clothed, with an ice pack on his cheek. He was still glaring at me just because I gave him a kick that fractured jaws. Luckily, his head was too hard, it didn't do much damage. _Much._ My ears perked, hearing his mumbling and the shifting of the ice bag. I rolled my eyes. "What? How am I supposed to know? That's just normal for me to react seeing a boy wearing only boxer in my bathroom early in the morning." I stood facing him with my hand on my hip, the other holding a spatula pointing at him accusingly.

"You don't hear me complain when girls wear clothes to sleep. It was like an oven in your house." He retaliated. I turned around after seeing his towering height walking slowly to the sink to dump the ice bag before throwing it in the trash can.

"Perv!" I shouted as my hand moved the spatula to get an egg out of the pan. Cracking a second egg, I proclaimed. "You didn't have to sleep over." Really, why did he?

"Well, I'm sorry for being a gentleman." Hearing his sarcastic reply made me laugh my head off. "Gentleman? Hahahaha. That's a funny joke. Really. You? Last time I check. I think you knocked down half the population of girls in this area." Uncontrollably, I let this slip. But, it was the truth anyway, weren't boys supposed to be proud of that stuff. Gentleman my a...Frustratingly, I harshly scraped the burnt residue in the pan. Who did he think he was? God?! Hmp. No one asked him to stop by last night. If it wasn't because he was there. I would have gone inside already. This neighborhood was pretty safe anyway. You could camp outside without any worry. But. Well.... I _had_ to give him some credit. It actually helped to have a shoulder to cry on after all that... Oh gosh. I could feel my eye tearing up again. Keeping my head low to cover my blurry eyes, I didn't wanting to wipe it clean. Or he would know ... I was ... crying.

Rustle. Push.

"!!!!"_ 'What the fuck is he doing?' _My body was shocked feeling him pushed his whole body against my back, trapping my space against the counter.

"So If I'm not a gentleman than it's perfectly normal for me ..." And he close in on me. I can hear his low tone voice, his breath tickling my neck. But. No. I will not give in. No!

"Move any closer and this..." showing him the pan as I hold the handle tightly, "Will come in contact with your face." I hoped my voice was threatening enough.

"Hn. Can't take a light joke?" He backed away. Thanks kami. He backed away. "How long does it take you to make simple egg and bread?" He was leaning against the opposite counter, crossing his arms and with that famous arrogant 'I'm a jerk face' expression on his face.

I leaned my head back a little. "Be appreciative." '_There done. Now I should toast the bread.' _"Normally. You would have been kick out of the house in boxer with your clothes thrown out after that and not get to linger around for breakfast."

"Hn." I hated his ... I didn't even know what it was. What did hn mean? "This is what I get ..." His annoying mumbling again. When did he start mumbling like this? What happened to the Mr. Kool attitude he always showed. Oh wait. That only happened when girls were around. Good thing I was not in that mindless category.

"What were you doing around here last night anyway....Move." I commanded him to get out of my way as I put the hot pan in the sink. Shouldn't do that but. Don't care.

"..." And a burst of waiting for him to come up with a reasonable explanation [not that I care], I took the two plates to the small table we had in our kitchen. Then we waited for the bread to be toasted. '_Any time now Uchiha.' _I was a bit impatient.

"I drove a friend home." That was it? Hm. Cheh. I thought he would be more creative than that. Where did all that humor went to. Actually, when did he have humor. I should question that more.

_K-lack_. And the breads were done. All eight pieces of them. Yea my house got the monster toaster. Don't be fool by my small frame. I eat like a sumo wrestler.

"Hn." Seeing him sat back down, eyeing the meal like it was poisoned. But in the end, he ate it anyway. Hesitantly.

"Trust me. I don't want to deal with a corpse on a Saturday morning." '_I have much better things to do.' _

_Shock. Spurt. Choke... _Staring at him with my green eyes as he coughed violently because of choking. "What?" He asked me. "What *coughs* what did you say." Pounding his hand on the table. I gave him a bottle of water from my stash on the shelf behind me.

"Uh." Trying to remember what I said. "Dealing with corpse on a Saturday morning."

"SH*T." And he sprung up, almost crushing the poor plastic bottle. "What time is it?" Scanning around my kitchen for a clock. Yea maybe I should get a clock some day in here.

Guessing, judging from the time since I woke up, "Uhm. 7 ish... 8 ish." Seeing his hand frantically searched his pockets, then I raised my eyebrow as he cursed nonstop while texting someone.

"I have %^&&*work today. I'm %^&* late. $%^&*." Clean mouth he had.

Smirking. "Want some more bread. "I couldn't help it. This was too much fun.

"No." And he dash to my living room for his key and jacket. I followed behind him until he reached my door and put on his shoes. "Thanks for breakfast. Anything happen, I'll bill you." Threatened me. All he got in return was a sarcastic wave goodbye.

Standing at my front door, I watched him walked out to his car. Even when he was late, this kid wouldn't mar his walking stance. Sheese. Looking at my front step again and my eyes returned to his retrieving back. I didn't why or what made me did what I did. But I did it.

I opened the door.

"Uch... Sasuke!" He turned around. "Thanks!" I shouted to hide my nervousness. I was only nervous because someone might see him in morning and that was it. Nothing else. I wasn't nervous about anything else. "And you better not tell anyone." He better not.

I rolled my eyes again seeing him smirking at me as he opened his car door to get in and then sped away. I stood aloof watching the car disappeared. Sigh.

Maybe he hadn't changed that much.


	12. Chapter 12

_=He=_

[12]_  
_

How strange.

Pinky was exceptionally quiet today. It had been like that since morning. Hn. I got a little vibe that it had something to do with the new sprouting romance of the Lazy Genius and Miss I Know Every Damn Rumor in These Halls.

Standing at the hallway with the gang during lunchtime, keeping my eyesight concealed. I glanced over to see Ino and Shikamaru walking up to Pinky's locker. The blonde was practically hanging on to him and yet, the boy didn't even care. I guessed that what they meant by love struck. The cupids must have been on drugs that day.

"Sak! You are the best. The awesomest!" My eardrums exploded from the annoying shriek. How could Pinky survive from all that noise pounding her everyday? And did I just hear her played match-maker? She would do something that annoying, helping Shikamaru picked out a present for his new girl.

"I had so muuuch fun last Friday!! So surprise too. When did you guys …?"

An annoying laugh from Pinky, my ears perks when she replied. "It was like right before your date. And I can't believe you. Shikamaru." She scowled at him for telling Ino that she helped.

Right before their date, that meant on Friday night when she refused to go to the game with me. She went present-hunting with him. What happened after that then? I looked over to the girl. The way she stood was awkward. Her body movement was slightly fidgeting, as if she wanted to get away. To get away from them.

A light bolt struck my mind. _'Ah.' _How gullible was she? Very. Surrender before putting up a fight.

'_Good.'_ It was much better for me. Tending the broken heart, a bit out of character but I have my ways. There was no way. She could escape. I am, after all, an Uchiha.

Ino really needed to get her vocal cord checked. "I was sssoooo happy. I cried!" She turned over to give her new boyfriend a hug, more like death grasp. "You're the best!"

'_That's it.' _I straightened up from the wall, walked away from the gang after waving off. Leisurely making my way passing them, I purposely raised my arms to stretch and smacked the pink head.

"Opsft!" Maybe it was a little too hard. I heard she screamed. "What the helz Uchiha!?"

Sigh. I turned around. "Pinky." Pause for dramatic effect. "Shut up." Then proceeded to put my hand in my pocket and walked away. In my head, a count down started. Not even to 4, a heavy smack of her bag was already thrown on my shoulder.

"You're such a jerk!" She gave me another hit. Now that was better. The crazy, annoying, loud, aggressive Pinky was back.

"A jerk!" Hit. "A jerk!" Hit. "A jerk!" Hit. Too many hits, the walk to the cafeteria was too long.

The beating stopped. "Hn." She got tired. "Pinky. Buy me lunch." We continued to walk along the hallway. Most of everyone was already in the cafeteria or outside.

I looked over to see her distorted face asking me why would she do that. "Uh. No. Why would I buy you lunch?"

"For being a savior." I left her to contemplate the words. Walking ahead, a smirk grazed on my lips when I felt her presence again.

"What do you want then?" She asked me.


	13. Chapter 13

_=She=_

[13]_  
_

Ding.

Yes. That was the second period bell. My head was chanting happy thoughts repeatedly, nonstop. _'Argh why can't today be over already.'_ I really needed it because school was the last place I want to be today, well, anywhere beside my bed. Sigh. It was just one of those days. All filled with everything but sunshine, happiness, and breakfast!

My head was just bloated with rants from the first moment I stepped in side the school building until now. It was raining in the morning. I had to walk to my bus stop with my soaky shoes. My book bag was heavy. My hair was all frizzy and I looked like a movable cotton candy with limbs. English class for first period was like salt rubbed on my wound.

"Pinky." My goodness, why wouldn't this kid just leave me alone for a moment so I could sulk my sucky day.

I lifted my head and spat at him. Hey. It wasn't my fault. He just had to annoy me. "What do you want Uchiha?"

"You're sitting in my seat." I felt like hiding in the corner, somewhere far far away. Yes, far away.

"Sorry." I mumbled ruggedly, gathered my stuff and moved a seat to the left. A loud thud, I slugged my body on the seat and moped on the desk.

"Let me guess. It's th- "Don't." I flatted out told him not to start it. I wasn't feeling it. It wasn't a good day to start our daily quarrel. No. More like periodically quarrel.

I raised my head up to look over to his seat. Sasuke looked over at me weirdly with his 'you're at it again' gaze. But a wave of my hand, we both looked ahead toward the board as Kurenai walked in. Yay. Time for some fun cal. _'I want to go home.' _Quietly weeping to myself, I dropped my head on the desk again.

o-o-o

Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. This was hurting my head. Bam. Bam. Bam. But I couldn't stop it. Ba-

"Sakura. Stop hitting your head against the locket." It was Ino's voice coming from my right.

"I want to go home." I felt like a kid begging for candy. Turning around, I leaned against the metal wall. Sigh. "I shouldn't come to school."

"Alright. Tell me. What did Sasuke do to you now?" Ino turned me around with her hand on my shoulders.

"He didn't do anything to me." A pause. "Yet." It was only lunch. The day wasn't over yet. "But worst. He's my partner for Cal."

"For what?" Ino looked at me surprisingly.

"An essay paper. Tell me how do you write an essay dealing with numbers?" I really hate myself for sounding like a nagging kid-Karin.

Ino gave me a laugh then suddenly she grabbed my shoulders again. "Don't worry. I'll bail you out of jail." Ah. Yes. Sasuke was my partner. Almost forgot about that.

o-o-o

"Alright. Here's our deal." Sasuke sat there on the opposite side of the table looking at me with his haunting smirk and his arms crossed. The library was in it usual state, filled with kids looking for quiet place to nap and play games on the computers.

"We have two weeks for this. Write an essay, create a slide show, and make up a presentation. Monday, Tuesday, Friday. I'm free after school. Library will be the only location we'll meet to do this." I needed to lay the ground rules. There were too many stories about his partnership, especially with girls.

"Why library." Sasuke leaned his torso up on to the tabletop. Thus, I leaned in too.

"Because, I don't trust you anywhere not in public." I gave him my signature grin.

He replied, "Aren't you thinking too highly of yourself?" I just wanted to grab a book behind me and smack that smirk off his face. He knew of my reason. There was no way I would give him any advantage.

"No. I just think really lowly of you." And that was my reply.


	14. Chapter 14

_=He=_

[14]

Two more periods. Just two more periods.

It was only accounting class then followed by study hall and after that, I would get to se-"Sai! Get back here!" _Ah._ It was the school-decoration team duo, Sai Shadou and Sakura Haruno, aka, Pinky. The last one to walk out, I stood there, right at the entrance of my psychology class and watched as the pinkette chased the artist down the busy hallway. Such vigorous energy, she was sprinting and shouting, telling Sai to finish the school decoration theme for Homecoming by this week.

I didn't move much from the door. So when Pinky ran by, my arm just simply reached out and pulled her back by the collar.

"Hey." My voice was cool.

"Wah! What the fuck?" It was amusing to see her struggled like a fish out water. "_Sas-?_ Uchiha! Let my shirt go!" She was really mad because Sai was only an arm reach away before I captured her.

"Hn." I did. "Library. After school?" I told her to meet up for that worthless Calculus project.

"Uh. Sure-Sai!" She didn't even finish saying it and already dashed down the hall again. I heard the artist replied as he ran for his life. _"I'll have it done by tomorrow!" "You've said for the past two weeks!" _

I watched at as they began the childish chase again.

"Hn." Idiots. Didn't care much, my hands were back in my pockets and I made my way down the same hallway. Lucky brat, she didn't have to attend any afternoon classes today. Student government meeting or something, it was one of those club I don't associate myself with.

"_Hey. What do you think?" "What?" "Sakura and Sai?" "It seems like it." "I think they're a perfect match." "Always together." _

It was because they were on the same committee, you dimwits. I shut my ears from the nearby bladder mouths and their rumors. But there were just too many.

BAM!

Aggravated, that trashcan by the corner was annoying me. So, I kicked it. Which made everyone else jumped in shock and shut up. _Good. _

o-o-o

"So. What did you think of that Physics test? Mad easy huh? I thought I was going to flunk it..." When would this girl stop talking? Anytime soon would be appreciated. Someone once told me, girls with red hair are talkative, annoying, and vain. Hn. All of that seemed to hold true for this one next to me.

Shouldn't she be gloating about her grade somewhere, over there, at the corner? About to tell her off, I stopped myself as my eyes caught a hint of pink floating in the back.

"Karin."

"Hm!"

"Maybe you should tutor me sometimes. If your grades are that good." I leaned over a bit.

"Oh. _You_. Sasuke! You're such a kidder." She slapped my shoulder playfully. "You're like. Number one. I'm the one that should be tutor." Her voice just hit the roof, wanting everyone to hear our conversation.

Ignoring the rest of what Karin was saying, my eyes glanced to the side a bit to see the pinkette jerked her head around at the same time and walked out of the classroom hastily after giving the teacher a pass.

Hn. I smirked.

o-o-o

Today ought to rain even though it was sunny with zero percent of cloud.

Pinky and I actually worked decently in the library and we hadn't tear each other brain out. _Yet. _Miss Shizune, the librarian was sorting out something in the backroom and we were alone in the vast space. Just the two of us.

"Sasuke." When did she start to call me by my first name again?

"Hn." I looked up to see her standing up with a book in hand.

"Can you xerox this for me? I'm going to get a book." She walked away back to the bookshelf after that.

Getting up, I walked to the machine and began to copy the pages she wanted. Not understanding why, wouldn't searching the internet be better than reading these texts?

…

Done. With the papers in hand, I proceeded to where she was and asked, "Do you still want this book?"

"Argh…N-no … put it back in to ... uhm … the shelf for m-me." So, there she was. Tiptoeing, even with the help of the footstep, she couldn't reach the top shelf.

I watched in amusement. Making a note of my observation, her legs only appeared long comparing to her body, overall, she was quite short. Then again, she barely reached up to my shoulder. Sigh. Must she do that while wearing a skirt?

"Really Pinky." My voice couldn't help but sounded sardonic.

"Shut-up." She didn't even ask for my help. _Very well then. _I just stood there and waited to see how long it would take her to get the book down.

"I wish I have ruler here," I suddenly said. She stopped reaching up and asked me why. My reply was, "So I can measure how much taller you be after this."

Pinky showed me her middle finger, both hands, and then returned to her futile attempt to reach the top case. Angry, she forced herself while snapping a comment at me. "Go back to wor-Ack!"

And the top shelf fell over.

This girl had to be stubborn.

I had to be stupid.


	15. Chapter 15

_=She=_

[15]

"Kyaaah!" I didn't know what was going on. All I could comprehend was one moment I was reaching for a book, the next, I was on the floor, down on my knees, screaming. Must have pulled the shelf too hard, I was expecting the row of books to fall on me within splitting second.

I heard all kind of poundings, the sound of books thrashing down was heart threatening. My chest was beating so fast. All I did was curled up tightly on the floor and pushed my body against the lower shelf. How dumb I must be. I should have run the heck out of that aisle.

Then it stopped. The book raining session stopped.

"?" But the pain never came. My skin might be too bruised to feel anything. No wait. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in perfect shape.

"Hn." Suddenly I heard grunting above me. Then I noticed the looming shadow over my body, like a shield. Slowly looking up, I found two broad hands were pushing, keeping the second shelf from flailing over. Tilting the angle further, I was astonished to find…

"_Sasuke…"_ His name rolled off my tongue breathlessly. This was so unpredicted. I had no idea how to react but the state of his physique startled me. Sasuke was squinting in pain. When a line of blood formed on his forehead from a scratch by a book, I panicked.

It must be panic I'm sure because my heart was pounding loudly. I could hear the thumping even with Miss Shizune's loud scream in the background. My heartbeats were louder. Way way louder.

Ba Thump Ba Thump Ba Thump… It beat nonstop.

o-o-o

"Sasuke, wipe that smirk off you face." That kid, what was with him? Okay, he may save me once but that meant nothing. Yea. Nothing. Actually, if it wasn't because of him. I wouldn't be mad and tug the book like that. And I'm treating his wound right now so … he should be happy his face wouldn't get infected and scarred. Heh. But I hoped he did. Then all the girls could call him scar face. Then again, Sasuke probably thought it was cool and the girls would then proceed to worship him on a higher level because of his so called 'battle scar'.

"I'm not smirking. Can you be a little gentler?" True, I kinna was stabbing his wound than dabbing.

"Ah." I softened the force.

"Hn. For someone who had just been saved, you're quite rude to your rescuer." He cocked his annoying eyebrow at me. I would so shave it clean if I have a razor in hand. The thought actually made me giggle…_aloud._ Which resulted Sasuke staring at me like I'm a complete weirdo. So, saving myself, I pulled the cool attitude and chuckled.

"Heh." My chuckle was all right. "I'm like this. So what?" I told him off. Backing away, Sasuke looked offended . Yes. He should.

"Hn." Crossing his arms, he sat still on the nurse chair, the only wheelie chair in the room.

I turned around to chuck the wet paper towel away and searched for band-aids. Completely ignored him. Until…

"Why?" he asked.

"Pardon?" I answered with a British accent, not really being serious.

"Why do you hate me?" His sudden question struck me without a warning. Standing by the water cooler, I really wanted to have the strength to chuck the whole fifty gallons water bottle at him and stormed out.

"What makes you think I hate you?" I shrugged my shoulders and coolly turned back to the cabinet where it was labeled _band aids _in large red font with a funny sticker next to it.

"Hn. Let see, you often attacked me with your bag and screamed I hate you. I hate you." His voice was annoying. The dark all knowing kinds of annoying.

"Well it's freaking because you physically abuse me. Do you think that I think you hate me?" We could never survive on an island alone. By the end of the day, one of us probably would end up being the other's bait for food. "Sit still." I told him to remain in spot so that I could place this band-aid on his empty head and we could be over with all this.

Diligently covering up his wound, I had to lean down because he wouldn't sit up straight. Strange, it must be the broken AC. The heat was making my chest tighten, my heart raced. Then out of nowhere, in the back of my mind, the darkest, deepest corner. Images of him and Karin earlier intertwined with the previous heroic scene. It twirled and twirled in my head. Confuses, I felt like having a migraine.

"Either way, thank you", I mumbled to him out of conscience. Pressing the band-aid sealed tight, I about to stand back up but…

His stare. That stare.

The dark obsidian eyes were piercing through every fiber of my existence. Nervous, I was freaking out by his nonstop stare. Startled from dazing, I snapped at him, "What!" then straightened up my back and walked in reverse.

Suddenly a force pulled me back. Everything spun around in circles. My feet just stumbled forward.

And I was kissed.

.

.

.

* * *

I ponder if I should make the chapters longer...


	16. Chapter 16

=_He_=

[16]

'_What? What is this?' _ This feeling, this sensation that I was experiencing. Impossible, how could one tap of the lips brought this much static. I felt like I was falling from the top of a fifty stories building.

It was soft. Her lips felt like silk, tasted like cherry, addictive like drug. Not that I would know -cough cough- but at this point I could not stop. I brought my hand up to cup her face. Such soft cheeks. No idea what she was thinking but the girl was frozen solid in spot. It was her fault. Saying thank you out of the blue like that then bend down so close to me. So close that I can smell her blossom scent.

Moment passed like lightning, I felt her struggles to get out of my grasp. Not wanting to scare the girl, I loosen our gap.

Sakura was flustered. Emeralds widened in surprise, lips shaken. I couldn't make of any words she tried to utter.

A smirk, I know. Who could ever resist it. Slowly, leaning in, I informed her, "That's the exchange for saving you. Now..." A slow pause. "...is the appreciation for treating my wound." And I close in again. Unfortunate for my surprise, Sakura wasn't that easy to tame.

A loud yelp, she pushed me back with all her might and head butted me right on the head. She, **headbutted **me. What the fuck? Who headbutted people? Is she a pokemon?

Clutching my head in pain, Sakura took the chance and escaped. This pink head girl...she sure was a handful. _Damn..._

o-o-o-o-o-o

It took me a while to gather my composure. I returned to the library and as expected the pinkette was no where in sight. All of her stuff were gone. The only think left behind was a quick scratchy note.

The note was simple._ Show up on presentation day. _She wasn't planning to have another study day with me.

"Tche." I crumbled the note in my hand.

No one order me around.

* * *

Check out my page for explanation. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

=She=

[17]

All right, coast's clear. On my knees and elbows, I made my way to last class of the day. As the journey to the class proved dim-witted, my memory recollected all the things I had done the past two days. It made me feel silly. Oh so silly. It was all, simply all to avoid...

"Hey Sasuke, where are you going. Class's this way." Oh my gosh, the very three syllables of his name made my skin crawled. That wrenched scene played repeatedly in my head. Quickly flattened my body onto the hallway, I stayed completely still.

"Uh. I hope you know how dirty the floor is, Sakura." Twitching, my eyes were twitching nonstop at Karin's voice. Of all the people to find me, it had to be her and her loud mouth. Fist pounding the floor, I calmly sat up, acted as if I just lost something. I was sure my annoyed look would shoo her away before I was exposed. But of course, such luck I had right?

"Hn?" Was all needed to make me stood up and sprinted away. The back of my head, I could hear, "Sasuke's, c'mon!" Karin for once was my savior.

[...]

"uglrll...ugrll..." How many times have I done this? Not enough. That taste still lingered. The burning sensation of Listerine couldn't aid with the process of cleaning my mind.

"Sakura. You need to stop. This is like...the second bottle already." Ino's reflection on the bathroom's mirror showed her dubious look as she rested her chin on her palm. I can tell what was running through her mind. Yes. I am. I am officially crazy. That evil Uchiha infected me. "Seriously what did Sasuke do you? Don't tell me he didn't because I can tell you've been avoiding him like the plague." Too busy gargling, I couldn't answer her right. A punching motion, I tell her I want to beat the crap out of that pervert. "Ay." Ino fixed her make-up.

"Pffttt...bleh." I turned off the faucet before grabbing a napkin from Ino. "You don't want to know." Really, she should not know. This school would explode into a mayhem battlefield if she did.

The backpack on floor found its way on my shoulder. Time to go. _Good. _Another day without the Uchiha. Hey. It wasn't like I completely avoided him. I couldn't. We practically have the same schedule. At least, we weren't alone.

"Well. Now that you're done with your newly acquired routine." Ino wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Let's go shopping. I ditch Shikamaru today just to cheer you up." I gave her a soft laugh. "Yea right," I joked. But truthfully, I thanked the mysterious force that he wasn't able to come. For a second of aloofness, I felt a pang against my chest. This pain hadn't subsided. It will be a while to heal. I'm sure it won't be long. I hope. I _wish._

Oblivious, I opened the heavy bathroom door. Smiling and laughing, I really thought I was in the clear at that moment. But seriously, what the hell? Where was my rabbit's foot when I needed some luck? Because as soon as we walked out and turned, _he _was there. The mighty Uchiha leaned against the set of lockers on the opposite wall with that annoying gaze of his. Staggered, I stood like a giant rock in the middle of a barren field.

"!" He moved and I flinched. The two of us dared to advance any further.

A whistle came from Ino to break the tension. "Sasuke. Stop terrorizing her. She might bite you." Her comment was upsetting, but for now all I have, as a shield, is Ino. So I don't care. Calmly, we walked past him. I may have exaggerated the scene but victory was mine to keep. Gleefully half-skipping out of the main hall, Ino shook her head at my childish facade.

Suddenly. A tug, I felt a tug on my backpack. Anxiously, I turned around to meet that pair of obsidians. "Sorry Ino." _WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "May I borrow her for the rest of the day? We have a project to finish. And soccer practice was canceled." That meant Shikamaru was free.

And Ino just released me. "Here you go."

"Traitor!"

And what happened after that blurred from my memory because when I regained awareness. I was trapped between a pair of muscular arms of the famous Uchiha, aka the pervert monster. Cue, the side of the school building by the gym, the most isolated location of the entire school ground added to the my dreary atmosphere.

"What the hell do you think you're doing...Uchiha." He better sensed how much anger I contained. I wished actual venom would project toward him.

He breathlessly answered, "Nothing." Clenching my fist tight, I want to land a hard blow at that haunting face. _Grr..._ "I just thought we continue where we left off." And he closed in. **ba-bump. **His lips...his lips were too close to me. _Hot. _Such warm breath. Helpless, my head had nowhere else to escape...but forward. So I head butted him again.

Smack. "OW!" I yelped in pain. Grabbing my forehead, my eyes glared with all the strength I had left, "Pervert!"

"You must be really foolish to pull that again." Sasuke returned his left hand back to the wall. I guessed same trick can't be use twice, _Damn him and his mad reflexes. _

"Stop mocking me!" Really, what did he want with me? Does teasing me really that enjoyable? Am I that easy to be picked on? Of course not! "If you have that much time wasted. Go do something useful."

A smirk. I hate his smirk. "I am. But of course, only useful to me." Once again, my body felt weak by his eyes. I really dislike how vulnerable I was.

"S-stop." Couldn't stand it anymore, I had to divert my eyes away.

"Hn?"

"Stop this. Why are you doing this?" Unknowingly, I asked him.

"Can't you tell? I'm just being friendly." This son of a bitch-_I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha, I know you're a lovely lady but your son is really a bitch-_

"For what?! Last time I check, forcing a kiss on someone isn't really friendly. It's borderline sex offender." With a confident look, I returned the same smirk. But all I received was a couple chuckles.

His head shook, "What can a man do to get some loving around you?" How dare he tease me?!

A moment of composure, I let the raven know what was in my mind, "For someone like you, you don't deserve even one person to love you truly. I am the last person you would expect it from." I paused. "Correction. Don't ever expect it from me." _Because I detest you! _

"Then why don't you help me?" His eyes stared deep.

"With what?" I spat at him.

"Since you love to play match maker that _much_."

"?!"

"Help me make _you_ fall in love with me." Oh, how much I hate that smirk of his.

.

.

.

* * *

Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!...do you enjoy this? I must know!


	18. Chapter 18

=He=

[18]

"Sure." The simple reply rolled off her tongue effortlessly. A smirk, I knew it. She, like every average girl, would fall for the oldest trick in the book. A bit disappointment flashed through my mind. I thought this pinkette would fight violently until the end. Somehow, the fun stopped and I felt myself getting bored.

But what she said next made the following action dreadful.

"Let's see if you have enough balls." Her hand reached out to grab my junk. _Hard. _Pain was all I could register. Blacked out, my ears still hear the echoes of her devilish laughs before she stomped away. _Damn._

_It's war now._

[...]

Limping, there was no way I could attend tomorrow's practice. Gloomed, I leaned against the wall with the backpack loosely hung on my shoulders. _Sakura Haruno. _The very image of her face burned in my head. _You will be tame. _

Mad, I shoved myself forward to reach my car in the parking lot.

o-o-o

The next day came with stormy clouds hovering over my head. Not getting enough sleep, I felt myself grumpier than usual. The way everyone avoided me in the hallway confirmed it.

"What you got there, Teme?"

Naruto's nosy voice crept on the side. Trying to keep him from the container, I pushed his head away with a shove. "Nothing." But the idiot wouldn't leave me alone. Walking to our lockers, the journey once again interrupted when the familiar red head joined us.

"Hey Sasuke," Her voice was excessively loud, too energetic this early of this dreadful morning. "What happened? I thought you were gonna go to the Rave with us to catch a movie yesterday." _Yesterday. _Fuck yesterday. Yesterday can go to hell because at the question of why, the pain returned. Irritated, I ignored her.

But not _her._

"Yea, Uchiha. What happened?" A shove, Sakura made her way through the hall. A smirk, she returned my famous smirk before walking ahead, mocking me. Gripping the box in my hand, I thought, _just you wait. _Because revenge was sweet, I intended to savor it slowly later.

[...]

_Finally. _Classes over, the school slowly emptied from any sight of raging teens. I stayed back in the biology class, waiting, anticipating a certain hue to show up and feed the pets. Mindlessly smirking, I gave myself a mental pat on the back. No more regrets about the lack of sleep to scheme up this perfect vengeance.

Playing with the box in my hand, I recalled how small our school was; everyone knew everyone, likes and dislikes. And what happened during sixth grade had imprinted a deep remembrance in everyone's mind. That Sakura Haruno was _deadly afraid_ of spider.

_Should be soon. _I looked at the clock on top of the entry door. Before the minute hand would reach five, the knob turned, "Hey," I greeted the visitor.

Appalled, she stood like a statue staring at me. The disgust look returned on her face when her composure regained. "You sure got a lot of time on your hand." Sakura mocked before walking to the pet supply cabinet.

"Not really," I cocked my head to side to notice something different. Her attire, something changed. I wasn't sure what... still the same outfit but it _looked_ different. Never mind that, I returned my attention to the box in my hand, "Just thought I found some time to gift you something...as a truce for _yesterday_."

"Heh?" Skeptical eyes closely followed my action as I strutted toward her. Purely enjoying the way she slowly backing away from me, emeralds stared at the harmless box in my hand. Stopping, keeping a distance to lure the girl, I can tell her curiosity heightened, wondering what was in it. Holding out the box, I kept on a mask of innocent but inwardly laughing at the way, she kept on glancing back and forth from the box and me.

_Bingo. _She took it. And in a flash, "Eeeeeekkkk! What the fuck!?" It was a sweet tune to hear. "The Fuck UCHIHA!?" Startle, Sakura flung the box as soon she revealed the special gift inside.

Catching it in time, I checked if she had done major damage to the poor thing. "What's wrong now, Sakura? I had to wake up early to get this lovely lady from Petco for you." I reached in to let the pink toe tarantula climbed on my palm. Clueless of the sex, I just named it, "You scared _Cherry._"

"Fuck you!" _Ahhh sweet sweet revenge. _"D-don't come any closer" How foolish of her, I was enjoying this way _way _too much. This docile side of Sakura was...tempting. The way she shook, her eyes widened. _Man. _

"Fine" _This should be enough. _It ought to tell her not to pull another stunt against me. I, Sasuke Uchiha, would always win. "I'll keep Cherry then. You can visit her any time at _my house_." Teasing, I returned the newly acquired pet in the box.

"Like hell I would! You jer-" At the random pause, I turned around to see Sakura stood with an almanac in her hands, ready to attack me with it. Poor girl did it on her own this time. The book in her hand was old. Dust as well as vermin surely had made the object its home. The poor daddy long leg dangled in front of a pair of traumatized emeralds and slowly descended. In a second, it disappeared.

"No No No..." Frantic, she jumped in small circle as she looked into her shirt. "...No No No..." Helpless, Sakura seemed to forget all about my existence because in a moment of pure reaction, she took off her jacket.

And I knew what was going to happen next because I could feel my head boil at the very sight of this tomboy undoing her layers. At that moment, it was the most erotic thing I had ever set my eyes on, more than all the cough-porns-cough. But nothing could ever prepare me for this.

_She's not... _It was not the sporty inner bra I always saw her in during track time. _F-fucking _lace, black lace, it was a fucking bloody black lace bra.

"No no no..." Still ran in circle, eyes now at the verge of crying. "Where is it...Where!" Clumsily, this silly girl had to step on her own jacket. Once again, my feet just moved on its own.

But I felt no pain, only the soft plumpness of her body as our bodies made an impact to the hard floor. Unknown of the reason, in the back of my conscious, I knew it was not the first time I had contact with a female body, but damn. My chest, why did my heart beat so much? I felt like in any seconds the bloody organ would burst out.

"I hate you Uchiha. I hate you." She quietly sobbed in to my embrace. "Why? Why...always you..."

Suddenly I remembered. Back then, the very person who made the discovery of the famous fearless Sakura being afraid of spider was _me_.

.

.

.

* * *

J-kiwi: Ah...ready for the limes? lol...


End file.
